


Saccharine Sweetness

by mybabylove



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Biting, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Boys In Love, Claiming, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Kitchen Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), but this focuses more on dreamnap, dogboy!sapnap, george does make an appearance and has a lil role so, poly!dreamteam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabylove/pseuds/mybabylove
Summary: “When’s the last time you fingered yourself?"Dream knows it’s just a normal, sensible question, but the way Sapnap’s deepened voice is hushed, rough and laced with arousal, right against his ear, he can’t help the heat that stirs in his gut.“Uh-” Dream swallows when his voice comes out hoarse, “Whenever we last fucked, I guess. Well- Whenever you fucked me.”“Really? You haven’t fingered yourself at all?”“I don’t know.” Dream breathes, “I’ve been busy, Sapnap.”Or; Dream gets railed against the kitchen counter by Dogboy!Sapnap
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 73
Kudos: 1022





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We are back 😎 Now with a [twitter](https://twitter.com/mybabyllove)! (mybabyllove); I'll be mainly using it to post updates n such, I'm not really active in the mcyt twitter community haha
> 
> A small little thank you note before we begin; the support on my other dreamnap fic (And the first time you touched me, I felt love), has been fucking insane :(( y'all are too fucking sweet, every little comment gets me so motivated to keep writing more and more, it's so heartwarming to read ur kind words, honestly ❤️
> 
> Alright. Buckle up my guys. There's about 2 chapters for this, might become 3. If you prefer reading in one go, I suggest waiting till I've uploaded the other parts :) Enjoy! It's a bit soft, a bit domestic, and a bit kinky, as per usual!

When Dream feels himself slowly rise out of a deep slumber, the first few things he becomes aware of are the muted, warm rays of sunshine brightening up the room from behind closed eyelids, and the broadness of a firm chest pressed against his back. A pair of strong arms are loosely wrapped around his frame, and soft breathing sounds travel through the air, flutter against his skin, slow and consistent. Together with the warmth that’s settled deep within his bones, and the slight numbness that lingers in his muscles, it’s hard to fight his body that tries to drag him back into that peaceful state of unconsciousness.

But he forces himself against it anyways, blinks his heavy eyes open and allows the bright light of the room to slowly wake him up.

It’s still pretty early in the morning, guessing by the position of the sunrays that peek through the thin curtains. And although in most cases that would only be a sign for him to go right back to sleep, that’s not the case for today. He actually has a lot planned, a lot of stuff he wants to get done and be over with already, instead of continuously putting it off.

So he stretches his legs, his toes, and arches his back as he lets out a big yawn, mentally preparing for the day ahead. In doing so, he accidentally pushes himself further back into Sapnap’s chest. It’s warm, and comfortable, and Dream silently appreciates it for a moment, before his fuzzy mind slowly but surely becomes aware of something else.

Well.

Sapnap’s hard.

The realization makes his stomach flutter. Heat spreads through his veins at the feeling of it pressed against his ass, desire making itself known in the pit of his stomach.

Dream considers staying in bed for a little while longer. He really does. Just pressing back into Sapnap’s warm embrace, and enjoying a warm, hazy morning as he gently grinds back into him. A bit of teasing, a bit of messing around, a bit of lazy fun. And maybe even getting a quick handjob and some morning kisses out of it, if Sapnap happened to wake up.

But as much as he likes the idea of that, he really did want to get shit done today. And that just wasn’t going to happen if he stayed in bed any longer. The sooner he’s done with his stuff, the sooner he can freely enjoy his time with the other two. So, with much reluctance, and a good bit of internal grumbling, he pushes himself out of Sapnap’s warm grasp and gets up.

He puts on a pair of sweats, picks up a random t-shirt that he finds on the ground, and then stretches his arms high above his head once he’s clothed. A soft moan pushes out of him when it pulls on his muscles just right.

Dream spares a last glance at the bed.

Sapnap is scooted over to one side, looking a bit empty now that his arms had nothing to envelop. The furry ears on his head give a light twitch in his sleep, and Dream’s eyes flicker to it. George is on the other side, taking up at least half of the mattress as he lies spread out like a starfish on his stomach, looking peaceful as ever while doing it. Ah, that would make sense, why him and Sapnap had laid so close to the edge.

Dream huffs a soft, fond laugh. It’s always either George or Sapnap taking up more than half of the space they had to share between 3 people. It seems that today, it’s George’s turn.

In between them both, Patches lies curled against the back of Sapnap’s head. She has her head lifted in curiosity, sleepily blinking as she carefully watches Dream. She’s staring at him, unmoving for a long, silent moment, before she pushes herself up and decides to join him. Patches hops off the bed, stretches her tiny body with a low curve of her back, and saunters over to Dream.

“Hi,” Dream whispers sweetly. Patches gives a soft _mreow_ in return, warming Dream’s heart, as she walks in between his legs, curling her tail against his calf.

With patches in cue, Dream heads out the door, careful not to get in the way of her as she follows. He closes the door behind them as gently as he possibly can, before they make their way over to the kitchen.

Patches eagerly runs to her empty bowl.

Right. First things first, feed Patches.

Then, coffee.

* * *

Dream’s only just pressed the button on the coffee machine, watches the dark liquid pour almost mesmerizingly slow into his cup, before he hears a door opening and closing somewhere in the distance. His head turns in the direction of heavy footsteps that get louder in volume, and he stares at the little hallway that enters into their kitchen. It only takes a few seconds before a disgruntled, messy looking Sapnap appears in view. Dream doesn’t even try suppress the inevitable warm smile that finds its way to his lips at the sight.

His dark hair is sticking up in different directions, soft curls and waves formed all throughout, and flattened in some places where it lied pressed against his pillow. He’s been letting it grow out a bit, recently. Dream finds it endearing.

He’s always encouraged Sapnap to grow it out some more, to let his curls and waves grow wild and abundant for Dream to run his hand through, to tangle in the dark, wonderfully soft locks when he lies his head on Dream’s lap. So of course, every time he sees that messy mop of brown black, he can’t help but feel pleased that Sapnap had taken his advice.

As he gets closer, Dream can see the way his eyes are still glassy and thick with sleep. There’s a tired and annoyed glint in them, a slight furrow in his eyebrows. His lips are curled into a downwards pout as he continues his storming path through the kitchen.

He doesn’t spare a single glance at Dream, not even as he reaches him.

Instead, he silently comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his middle, practically leaning his full weight against Dream as he pulls him in tight. He buries his face against the back of his shoulder and Dream can feel the movement as he snuggles in warmly, hears a long yawn from the boy behind him.

Sapnap’s body still feels just as warm as it had when they were back in bed.

“Good morning.” Dream says. His voice is soft and gentle, carefully navigating Sapnap’s mood. He’d looked a bit grumpy when he stormed in, but it doesn’t seem like he’s too irritable with the way he’s cuddling against him.

Sapnap doesn’t reply, only grumbles a little sound of affirmation into his skin and holds him tighter. Dream can feel the tension radiate off him. He decides on a gentle approach, softly strokes his fingertips back and forth over the forearms wrapped around him, sweetly soothing Sapnap out of his attitude. He notices it’s working when he feels him sink into him some more.

Sapnap, when he’s bad-tempered, is best to just coddle and dot on. It’s the easiest, and quickest way to improve his mood, they’ve learned.

“You’re up early today.” Dream tries again, hoping to get more than a short little answer.

Sapnap hums another affirmation, just as short and cut off as before. A beat of silence passes, and Dream doesn’t think he’s gonna get anything more out of him, but then he hears a soft, muffled voice from behind him.

“George hit me in his sleep.” Sapnap mumbles bitterly, voice deep and gruff, words slurring together in a sleepy haze. Dream at once understands where the annoyance comes from, and has to stifle a laugh as Sapnap continues. “I was having such a good fuckin’ dream, ‘n then I wake up with a fist in my face.”

Dream doesn’t suppress the hearty chuckle that bubbles out of him. It’s definitely not something that hasn’t happened before. George was a menace to sleep with. They’ve both come to find that out pretty early.

He moves around a lot, more than any normal person should, kicking out his legs and swinging his arms to the side, without a single care for any surroundings that might get hurt in the process. He also tends to take up most of the bed, pushing the other two to one side if he’s not in the middle. Other nights, he’ll hog the blankets, subconsciously pulling at it until he’s got them all wrapped around himself.

But despite all of that, Dream knows that neither him nor Sapnap would ever give up a chance to sleep in the same bed as George. They love him way too much for that.

He does feel a bit bad for Sapnap in this moment, though.

“Didn’t try to go back to sleep?”

“I did,” Sapnap huffs, tightening his hold on Dream as he snuggles against his shoulder, “but you weren’t there. And Georgie wouldn’t let me cuddle up to him.”

Dream hums sweetly, pitifully, though he knows the smile must be audible in his voice, as much as he tries to repress it. It _was_ pretty amusing, so long as he wasn’t the one in Sapnap’s situation.

He leans back into the other’s hold and reaches a hand back to ruffle through his messy hair. He can feel Sapnap lean into it, scratches behind his furry ears that are already starting to perk up a bit.

“Poor pup. You wanted a cuddle before getting up?” Dream coos, and Sapnap huffs dejectedly in response, lifts his head to nose into the crook of Dream’s neck, in search for his warmth.

His voice comes out soft.

“Yeah.”

Dream feels almost a tad guilty. But in all fairness, he’s not the one that woke him up in the first place. Still, though, he makes a silent little promise to himself to make it up to Sapnap later, to give him all the cuddles and pets he wants.

Sapnap doesn’t say anything more, and Dream allows the peaceful morning silence to fall over them. He turns his head, places a quick peck on Sapnap’s head where he can reach, and grabs his filled, steaming mug from underneath the coffee machine.

Dream busies himself with pouring about a teaspoon of sugar into the black liquid, stirring it in well before grabbing the milk to finish up. He can hear the soft, slow breaths behind him, can feel the rise and fall of a broad chest against his back. The sun has started peeking through the large windows from the living room, illuminating the entire room in a bright, warm glow.

Dream honestly lives for the small, domestic moments such as these.

He really does.

He lives for having a sleepy Sapnap cling to his back as he makes his morning coffee. He loves walking into their shared room and seeing George spread out on their bed, still peacefully and quietly sleeping through the early hours while they’re already bustling about. He loves seeing them both curled up on the couch together, late at night, when Dream finally decides to leave his room after eleven hours of straight editing. They’re usually watching a movie, tiredly blinking against the bright light of the tv, and trying to not fall asleep yet. Sapnap’s somehow always the first one out.

Sometimes they’re taking a nap together, on the very same couch. Sometimes Patches joins them.

He loves the occasional, _very rare,_ times they shower together, trying to fit 3 grown men into the small space. Or when they cook together, following George’s guidance, and the way they always end up making a total mess of the place.

George wearing Dream’s hoodie and nothing underneath except a pair of boxers, standing pantless in the kitchen, casually filling his cup with some water as if nothing’s out of the ordinary. Sapnap holding a happy, purring Patches close to his chest, completely ecstatic as he— as gently as he can— bursts into Dream’s room to show him how well she’s been warming up to him.

Late night talks with both of them on the living room floor, when they can barely keep their eyes open anymore and should really probably be heading to bed, but none of them want to, just yet.

All of these small, precious moments, he burns into his mind. They all make him feel so overwhelmed with joy, so electrifyingly alive with happiness. The fact that he gets to live this life every single day, and gets to share it with his two best friends, his lovers. It’s absolutely insane.

He makes sure to show his gratitude whenever, and however he can.

Dream gets shaken out of the fuzzy, warm memories and happy thoughts when Sapnap hooks his chin over his shoulder, carefully watching his hands move around as finishes up his coffee.

He hears him clear his throat before he speaks, his voice still low with sleep.

“Whatcha up to today?”

Dream sighs deeply as he’s at once reminded of his long, tiring day ahead.

“A lot of stuff, actually.” He groans, taking a small sip of his coffee. “Still have to edit that one video we did together. Make a thumbnail, do the intro, all of that.” Sapnap listens attentively, in the meantime loosening his grip around Dream’s waist and allowing his hands to rest atop Dream’s stomach instead, slowly stroking up and down. Dream starts subconsciously leaning into Sapnap’s warm hold as he rubs his fingers underneath tired eyes.

“Uh, then I have some other things to work on too, if I even manage to finish. And I promised Tommy I’d be in his video for tomorrow, so we’re probably gonna be filming that somewhere today as well.”

Sapnap hums softly, sweetly, as he places a gentle kiss on Dream’s neck. Dream can’t help the small shudder that runs through his body at the feeling, allows his eyes to gently flutter shut as he sinks into the feeling. Sapnap seems to take it as encouragement. He dips his fingertips underneath Dream’s t-shirt, softly exploring, before pushing his hands inside fully.

His palms feel warm against his skin, flattened across Dream’s abdomen and fingers spreading out across the muscles beneath, wherever they can reach. Sapnap resumes his gentle rhythm of softly stroking them up and down, now on bare skin.

It’s a very pleasant feeling. His stomach jumps at the soft trails of Sapnap’s fingertips over his tummy, at the ticklish sparks that are left behind in their wake as they only barely brush against him. He can’t help it when a content little noise slips past his lips, when he starts leaning back into Sapnap’s chest and feels the tension seep from his body.

“Anyway,” He clears his throat, blinks against the sleepiness that starts to fuzz the edges of his vision. “you probably won’t be seeing much of me today.”

“You’re gonna be that busy?” Sapnap murmurs, sounding a bit dejected. His warm breath hits Dream’s skin as he speaks, makes the hairs at the back of his neck stand up as a shiver runs through him. “What about me?”

“You can find something to do.” Dream replies, opting to sound nonchalant as he forces himself to lean forward, out of Sapnap’s grasp. “I’m not gonna have time for stuff, Sapnap.”

Sapnap doesn’t seem deterred. Not in the slightest. He just follows along with Dream, pulling him close and practically pressing him against the counter when he does so. Dream can feel the air shift the second he does. The warm, relaxed hold from earlier turns more purposeful, just as sweet and tender, but now with a different tone to it. Being caged against the kitchen counter like this, feeling Sapnap’s strong grip surround him, ignites a hungry fire deep in the pit of Dream’s belly.

His brain unwillingly reminds him of the way Sapnap had felt earlier this morning, how good he had felt pressed up against him, holding him. The way he could feel warm breaths of air fluttered against his neck, and his hardness through the layers of their boxers.

Sapnap presses another sweet peck right underneath Dream’s earlobe. His hands move higher across the expanse of his ribcage, slow and leisurely taking his time to explore, as if Dream hadn’t just told him his lengthy list of things he had to get done.

But Dream can’t deny the way his large, rough hands feel good on his skin, has to bite back a pleased sigh when they trail low over his tummy, right above the waistband of his sweats. He doesn’t want to give Sapnap any ideas. He’s got shit to focus on today, and can’t afford to get distracted. So he’s about to open his mouth to tell Sapnap off, to get out of his grip and head to his room, but Sapnap’s speaking before he can.

“There might be something I want to do actually, yeah.”

He manages to sound a bit distracted, casual, as if he’s actually thinking about things he can do to fill up his empty day while Dream is busy. Combined with the sweet haze that’s already starting to cloud his mind, Dream falls for it. Like an idiot.

“That’s good,” Dream praises, voice coming out a bit rougher than he’d like. He turns his head a little in Sapnap’s grip, gently pressing his temple against Sapnap’s forehead in a small, tender gesture. “What is it?”

The teasing smile is immediately audible in Sapnap’s voice.

“You.” He whispers right against his ear, dirty and low, and heat pools heavily in Dream’s gut. His dick stirs with interest.

 _Fuck_.

“Sap,” Dream warns, the hand that isn’t holding his mug coming up to grip Sapnap’s wrist when it moves a bit too high up to be innocent.

Sapnap seemingly completely ignores the warning, though, starts moving his other hand up instead. He traces soft fingertips over every single rib before landing right over his pec, pressing another sweet kiss into his skin. His thumb finds a nipple, prodding against the hardening bud and rubbing it over with the rough pad of his finger, and Dream can’t stifle the breathy moan that leaves him for the life of him. His head drops back onto Sapnap’s shoulder and his eyes squeeze shut at the pleasure that fills his veins, the deep heat that burns from within.

Sapnap knows this is his time to pounce.

“Let me fuck you, Dream.”

His voice drips with arousal, deepened and thick with sleep. Dream groans. Sapnap presses even closer.

When Dream feels the outline of his hard dick pressed up against his ass, he can’t help but arch his back, push back into it, biting his lip against any noise that wants to slip out. He breathes out shakily.

“I don’t have time for this, Sapnap.”

“C’mon,” Sapnap whispers against his ear, “we can be quick.”

A soft chuckle bubbles up from his chest at how typically _Sapnap_ that is, to say something like that. Dream tries to pull himself together a bit, fighting against the subtle desire that’s been forming in his gut ever since he woke up. He lifts his head back up, sets his mug on the countertop and starts pushing both of Sapnap’s wrist down, back to his abdomen.

He knows that he’s got to be resolute and adamant in his decision if he wants Sapnap to back down, knows that the other will jump at the slightest bit of hesitation if it means getting his way. He’s managed to persuade Dream many times before.

“No. Go find something else to do.”

Sapnap rumbles low in his chest. Dream feels the vibrations against his back.

“Dream,” he whines, “Let me fuck you.”

Dream rolls his eyes light-heartedly at his perseverance, and lets go of Sapnap’s wrist to slip his hand back into his soft, curly locks, gently scratching his scalp. He can feel the way the other leans into it immediately, feels a tender warmth spread in his chest at the sweet, natural reaction to his touch.

“How about this,” He starts, turning his head to lean their temples together, continuing his scratches behind his twitchy ears, “If you can let me do my work in peace today, if you’re good for me and _behave_ ,” he pauses, really enunciates his words to make sure he gets it through Sapnap’s thick skull, “I’ll fuck you when I’m done editing the video. Think you can do that for me?”

Sapnap pauses, and Dream can tell he’s considering it. A beat passes, and another one, and Dream thinks he’s got him reeled in. But a low whine soon follows, and the soft woosh of Sapnap’s wagging tail sounds through the air as he starts getting worked up, frustrated at not getting his way.

“But I wanna fuck _you_.” Sapnap grumbles in a soft, almost surprisingly docile tone, “It’s been so fucking long, Dream.”

Well. Dream can’t argue that.

He has to think long and hard about when the last time was that he let Sapnap fuck him. He usually prefers to be the one to fuck Sapnap into the mattress, or George for that matter. Enjoys spreading them out underneath him, watching those eyes roll back in pleasure every time he fucks into them. He loves the heady feeling of power and control that overtakes him when they submit to him, when they whine and cry and moan in pleasure. Or pain, in Sapnap’s case.

It’s not like Sapnap has complained much about it, either. Every now and then he asks to top, comes close to begging even, but Dream usually denies him. Any arguments and objections melt away like snow underneath the sun once he starts spreading Sapnap open with his fingers, once he uses that sweet, syrupy voice on him, leaving him begging to be fucked instead.

Now, Dream’s not against letting him top. Not at all. He’s thoroughly enjoyed the moments he did. It’s just, well.

Sapnap can be a lot to handle.

His dog-like nature really shows in his overexcited and eager energy, in his perseverance and the way he manages to completely overwhelm Dream, make him lose his mind as he fucks him senseless. And while Sapnap enjoys that being done to him, loves being unraveled to the point where his mind goes blank, Dream prefers feeling in control. He doesn’t quite enjoy loosing himself as much as he enjoys making others lose themselves.

It’s a lot to deal with, and the fuzziness doesn’t leave his mind for a good few hours after. He becomes clingy, needy, and just gets clogged up with this desire to be taken care of.

There’s occasional moods he gets in, where he wants to be taken. Where he lets Sapnap have him, surrenders himself and his body to the other, in the safety of his hands. There’s definitely something rewarding about the way Sapnap goes almost feral, becomes ruthless when he’s got Dream laid out underneath him.

And though he’s not willing to admit it to himself, in favor of his workload that needs to get done, he can feel himself sort of tiptoeing into one of those moods today. Has been since he woke up, pressed up against Sapnap’s warm body.

When he feels a pair of hands moving up, exploring his chest, Dream snaps out of his distracted haze. Sapnap’s started sweetly rubbing his rough thumbs over his nipples in slow deliberate circles, at the same time grinding his hips forward.

Dream’s mind spins with pleasure. His eyes fall closed on their own accord, and a breathy sigh slips from him.

If there’s one fucking thing he loves, despite not being much of a bottom, it’s the way Sapnap’s hard cock feels pressed against his ass.

“I want you, Dream. I need you.” Sapnap whispers roughly, sounding so desperate it almost drives him insane. “I wanna feel you… warm and tight around me. Wanna fuck into you and hear your pretty-“

“ _Sapnap_.” Dream interrupts, voice low and steely. There’s a definite waver to it that he can’t control, a slight falter that shows how affected he’s getting. “Don’t push your luck.”

Sapnap knows. Of course he does. Sapnap knows him so fucking well. He can tell the sweet arousal in his voice from a mile away, knows exactly what to do and say to make him lose it. Sometimes, he wonders who’s in control of who, really.

“C’mon, I can make you feel so good, Dreamie.” Sapnap murmurs invitingly as he kisses the back of his neck, gives a sharp thrust of his hips that makes Dream’s breath stutter. “You know I can. Let me make you feel good.”

Dream doesn’t know what to do with himself. His brain is starting to get mushy, he can feel himself pressing further into Sapnap’s warm grip, chasing more of the good feelings that course through his veins. Sapnap starts wetly mouthing the most sensitive part of his neck, right underneath his ear, and then he shoves his hand down Dream’s boxers.

Dream knows he’s done for.

A needy moan rips from throat at the stimulation from so many different points of his body, all coming together to feed the flames of arousal licking at his gut. His dick being jerked off roughly by Sapnap’s warm hand, his nipple casually being played with, and the mouth wetly kissing at his neck, it all makes him so overwhelmed and needy for it, makes him want to melt into a puddle of sweet submission as he rolls his hips back.

Dream manages enough brain power to move his fingers, grips messy tangles of black strands between his fingers, and _pulls_.

Sapnap grunts in pain, both hands stilling as his hips thrust forward, mindlessly chasing his own pleasure. Dream keeps the locks in a tight grip, pulls even harder and revels in the sweet, high-pitched whimper that follows as pleasure turns into pain. He takes advantage of the little interruption to turn in Sapnap’s hold, to regain control of the situation. He’s facing him now, one hand tight in his hair and the other finding his jaw, gripping it painfully between his fingers as he pulls his head back further.

Dream leans in close, easily towering over him with his height. He knows it must be hurting Sapnap’s neck, his scalp and jaw, but he also knows that Sapnap’s probably enjoying every second of it.

His voice comes out a lot more unsteady than he’d like it to.

“You’re such a fucking nuisance, d’you know that?”

Sapnap swallows thickly, blinking his glassy, unfocused eyes open to look up at Dream. His hands weakly grip onto Dream’s shirt, ears pointing backwards and tail lowering in submission at the sharp pain that fires through him as Dream keeps him in a tight grip.

Dream feels heat spark in his gut at just how disheveled he looks already.

“Please-“ Sapnap whines, “Please let me have you, Dream. I can be good for you- I’ll be so fucking good, I promise. _Please_.”

His voice sounds _so_ broken. Dream lets out a shuddering breath at the intoxicating power that leaves him feeling lightheaded, that makes him want to _take_. He grips Sapnap’s jaw harder, pulls his head back further and leans in close. His breath is warm on Sapnap’s lips.

A pitiful whine sounds through the room, and Dream greedily basks in the pleased, dominant warmth that spreads through his chest.

“You need me that badly, baby?”

Sapnap’s eyes are starting to well up with how hard he’s gripping him. His face is flushed and his pupils are blown-wide, filled with arousal. Dream feels delighted at how easily he managed to switch them up, how easily he managed to reassess his dominance.

Sapnap should know better than to try him.

Still though, when he sees him nod frantically in response, so desperate and needy, so determined to have Dream, a part of him that he tries to push down can’t help but want to give in.

He’s wasted quite a lot of time already, just standing around with Sapnap. It’s not like wasting a bit more would make a world of difference, right?

Besides, technically, his upload isn’t scheduled for today. Meaning he could sort of get away with working into the night, cutting on some breaks if necessary. It’s nothing he hasn’t done before. And the with the heat simmering low in his gut, he doesn’t think he could get much done right now anyways.

So he _could_ spare some time for Sapnap.

Now, that leaves the question, should he allow him to top. Sapnap doesn’t seem in the most dominating or feisty of moods today, as he usually is when he asks for it. He’s seemingly more submissive, soft and needy compared to other times.

As long as Dream manages to keep him in that headspace a bit, and doesn’t lose himself in Sapnap’s overwhelming, all-encompassing energy, he thinks they can get away with a quick fuck. He needs to remain clear-headed for the rest of the day, and he knows that won’t happen if Sapnap’s in a demanding, insistent mood. All he has to do is keep him pliant and needy, make sure he knows his place and doesn’t overstep.

So, with his mind made up, he leans down and places a soft, lingering peck on Sapnap’s lips.

He knows that Sapnap is a sucker for the whiplash of combining soft sweetness with a harsh power dynamic, knows he falls to his knees for painful grips in his hair, nails scratched over his back, over his hips, paired with kind words, soft kisses in contrast. He can hear it in the breathy sigh against his lips as Sapnap eagerly kisses him back.

Too much meanness, too many bitter and hurting words can get him too deep into his head. And not in the good way. He needs a bit of that softness as well, sugary praise and warm, kind touches.

Combining the two polar opposites is the quickest way to leave Sapnap frayed at the edges, leave him dizzy with a confusing need to be hurt, scolded and pushed to the edge but also wanting to be good, wanting to be tenderly cared for and praised.

He knows exactly how to handle Sapnap.

When he pulls back from their kiss, not softening his grip in any way to keep Sapnap in place, he makes sure his eyes are cool and commanding as he looks down on him.

“Beg me.”

Sapnap shivers in his hold. But then his ears hesitantly perk up, and Dream has to keep the corner of his lips from tugging up into a smile, forces himself to keep a stern and cold expression. He can so easily tell the exact moment the realization falls across Sapnap’s his face. That there’s even a chance he might get what he so deeply desires. Sapnap’s eyes unsurely flicker over somewhere to the left, before landing back on Dream’s face again. He looks hesitant. Excited, but hesitant. Even his tail starts wagging a bit.

“You’re- Are you… A-Actually?”

Dream clicks his tongue, gives a sharp tug on Sapnap’s hair and enjoys the wince he gets to see bloom across his unexpecting face as pain fires through his scalp.

God, he lives for this.

“I haven’t confirmed anything just yet, mutt. Beg me for it, and see where it gets you.”

Sapnap’s wet eyes blink open with desire, with hope. There’s a pause, and he looks a bit awkward almost, shuffling in place as he opens his mouth, only to immediately close it again.

Dream raises his eyebrow expectantly. There’s a soft flush on Sapnap’s cheeks as he looks down, away from Dream’s scrutinizing gaze.

“Uhm- uh…”

Sapnap’s voice cracks, and Dream revels in the embarrassed red heat that starts spreading more and more across his face. All that fucking talk, until Dream actually, properly focuses his attention on him. Until Dream asks for it. Until he puts him on the spot.

All bark, and no bite.

And that’s what makes him so easy to control, despite his fiery nature.

“Please?” Sapnap mutters unsurely, hesitant gaze finding Dream’s demanding one. “P-Please let me fuck you?”

Dream shoots him an incredulous look. Sapnap swallows thickly.

Though he can feel the way his heart flutters at just how fucking cute Sapnap looked, how small and tiny he seemed in that moment, he doesn’t let it show on his face. He knows he can get way more out of him than whatever that was. If he really wants him, he’ll have to work for it. He can’t allow it to get to Sapnap’s head _that_ easily.

It’ll only make him all the more cocky and greedy.

“Well,” Dream lets go of his grip on him at once, feels a secret pleasure warm his chest when he sees the way Sapnap’s knees almost buckle for a split second. But he turns on his heel, shrugs nonchalantly as he starts heading out the kitchen.

“Wasted your chance.”

“What?” Sapnap exclaims in shock, hurries to grab onto the back of Dream’s shirt to keep him in place. “What- Dream, no I- _Dream_!”

Dream stops in place, and Sapnap immediately goes to his front, places his hands on his waist and looks up at him with the biggest upset, confused puppy eyes Dream might’ve ever seen him do. His ears are turned backwards and his tail is wagging in weak frustration, a sweet little pout on his lips.

Dream almost feels bad. Almost.

But this is exactly what he needs.

God, he truly knows which fucking buttons to press when it comes to Sapnap. The gratification that spreads in his chest is almost dizzying. He’s got him wrapped around his finger, he’s got him exactly where he wants him. And Sapnap doesn’t even realize it.

“Dream, I’m sorry. Let me- I can do better, I promise. _Please_ let me fuck you, I can do whatever you ask for.”

Dream doesn’t suppress the cocky smile that spreads over his face. He sighs softly, a shadow of faked disappointment in his tone that he knows Sapnap will pick up on as he casually leans against the kitchen counter. His hands are in the pockets of his sweats, and he shrugs as he looks the other up and down.

“Beg for it then, Sapnap.”

It’s all small, controlled little tactics to get into Sapnap’s head. To make the stark contrast between his ‘couldn’t care less’ attitude, and Sapnap’s neediness even bigger. As if Dream’s only doing him a favor, as if he should be grateful to even get some crumbs.

Sapnap lets out a soft, frustrated sigh, tugs his bottom lip between his front teeth in a little timid way that Dream has seen him do many times before. His voice is hushed when he speaks, thick with arousal and desire but so, so soft and needy.

“Please let me have you. Please Dream. I want you so badly. I want to fuck you.”

Dream pauses, doesn’t immediately reply as he looks over Sapnap. He keeps him pinned with his gaze, watches him whisper out a last little ‘please’, weak and high-pitched, as he stares back at Dream through his lashes.

His gaze is not challenging, or demanding, as it usually can be. Instead it’s soft, docile, as if he’s ready to accept whatever final answer Dream gives him, but still wants to give it his best shot. As if he knows that ultimately, Dream is the one who’s in control. Not him.

Dream can feel arousal build in his gut. His voice comes out soft, hushed. A bit rough with lust.

“Think you can be good for me?”

“I can.” Sapnap replies, firm and determined, “I can be good- I can be so good.”

Dream hums sweetly. He steps forward, cups a warm palm on Sapnap’s cheek, stroking his thumb gently over the heated skin as he stares at him. The desperation radiates off him, every step seemingly bringing him closer to his goal, and Dream has to suppress a smirk at the power he feels. He can still just as easily take it away from him, watch those pretty, hopeful eyes crumble as he’s left high and dry.

But he’s not that mean.

He never is.

“Remind me who’s in control.”

“You are.” Sapnap whispers back immediately, though a bit unsteadily, and Dream has to hold back from wanting to praise him. _Good boy_ , he wants to say. But he holds his tongue.

Not yet.

“And you think you’re gonna remember that while you’re fucking into me?”

Sapnap’s eyes droop a bit, distant gaze falling to his lips, and Dream can see the desire filling the deep, dark brown irises. Though he seems a bit hazy and unfocused, he nods eagerly, determined to do whatever it takes to please Dream. The furry tail behind him picks up in pace, swiftly swaying back and forth in excitement.

Dream can tell he’s trying his very best to stay in place. To not lean in and kiss him senseless, just take what he yearns for. In other circumstances, he would’ve long invaded Dream’s space by now, would’ve had his hands or lips all over him already.

But looking at him right now, it almost reminds him as if he’s training a little pup. Holding out a treat right in front of him, with the command to wait. The way he’s itching forward, tail swaying and gaze flickering between Dream’s eyes and lips, just waiting for him to give the go ahead.

If he were an actual dog, Dream thinks he’d be drooling by now.

Dream huffs, an easy smile on his face as warmth spreads in his chest. He waits a second longer, enjoys the impatience that he can tell starts forming in Sapnap’s demeanor. But he’s honestly doing so well, being so good by listening and not pushing, it almost surprises him a little.

Dream thinks he can test it a bit more.

“Stay in place for me. Don’t do anything. Understood?”

Sapnap hesitates, a bit confused, but nods nonetheless as his gaze finds Dream’s eyes. So Dream starts leaning in close, tilts Sapnap’s chin up with a single finger, until their lips are just barely about to brush, and then stops.

He stays right exactly there.

Sapnap struggles.

Dream can’t help the amused smile on his face, taking pleasure in watching Sapnap twitch in place. His warm breaths come out faster and more agitated with every few seconds longer he gets denied.

He can tell Sapnap wants to move. Knows he wants to tell Dream to hurry up, to just kiss him already. But he doesn’t. The need to be good for Dream seemingly overrules any other desires, the delayed gratification of getting to fuck him is seemingly so much more sweet than a simple kiss now.

So, Dream gives him a little more. Sees if he can tempt him, or if he will be good and listen to his earlier commands. He places a soft peck on his lips. Barely touching, barely pressing against him, just a second before he leans an inch back again.

A soft, barely audible whine sounds from Sapnap. But he stays in place.

Dream is impressed.

He leans in again, placing a much firmer kiss onto warm, soft lips. It’s slow, and it’s sweet, and it’s tender. Dream can tell Sapnap’s clenching his nails into his own palms, can hear the swoosh of Sapnap’s tail wagging excitedly through the air as he tries to hold himself back.

And then he pulls away again.

But this time, Sapnap goes with. He chases him breathlessly for a split second, before he seems to come to his senses and hurriedly leans back. Dream raises an eyebrow as he looks at him, and Sapnap whispers a soft, unsteady but sincere little apology in the space between them.

Dream can’t help the smile that spreads on his face and pride swells in his chest.

It’s always exciting to reduce Sapnap to this. To make a restless, overeager and assertive Sapnap fall into this meek, compliant role. It’s intoxicating. Especially when he does it so well. _So_ well. Dream is beyond impressed.

“Good boy,” Dream praises sweetly, makes sure it’s audible just how fucking proud he is, and enjoys watching the shiver that runs through Sapnap’s body. Both his hands are placed on Sapnap’s cheeks, tilting his head up to look at him. “very good, Sapnap. You did so well for me.”

Dream murmurs as he leans in to capture his lips in a kiss, pleased at the way Sapnap eagerly kisses him back. He can still sense some hesitation, some twitching in his fingertips as they hesitantly find his hips, and the way he doesn’t move his head any further than he strictly has to. Dream can’t help the soft chuckle that bubbles out of him, pulls back to whisper against his lips.

“You can move now.”

“Oh thank fucking god.” Sapnap grunts breathlessly as he greedily, impatiently pulls Dream in for a wet and messy kiss. His lips are firm against Dream’s own, tongue sweetly licking at his bottom lip before pushing its way into his mouth. Dream groans into it, loves the way Sapnap’s so eager and needy, kissing Dream like he’s been left dry for months.

Sapnap’s hands slide underneath Dream’s shirt again, lightly scratching the skin of his lower back and eliciting shivers from him. He licks into Dreams mouth, wherever he can reach, brushing against the inside of his cheek and sliding against his tongue before pulling back a bit to suck on it.

Dream sighs heavily into the kiss. His hands find Sapnap’s hair, lazily pulling on the locks and appreciating Sapnap’s little noises when he does so.

Sapnap’s never been one to be silent.

After a long moment of being kissed breathless by him, Dream pulls back and leans their foreheads together, panting into the space between them. The arousal lies heavy in his gut, and he has to do something about it.

“Fuck me, Sapnap.” He whispers roughly.

Sapnap wasn’t necessarily expecting it. He squeezes his eyes shut as he groans, and Dream can feel the way his fingers tighten on his hips.

“Can I?” His voice is small, dripping with neediness, and Dream revels in the way he _still_ asks for permission, even after he’s basically already given it.

Dream places a soft peck on his lips.

“Go get the lube.”

Sapnap nods eagerly, sharing a last little kiss with Dream before he runs off to the living room, tail wagging excitedly behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream: I don’t drink coffee  
> Me: : )  
> Me: not in my world son
> 
> heh hope ur enjoying it so far <3 (and if u are, I suggest checking out my other Dreamnap fic if u haven't yet 😎)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls enjoy <3333333

Sapnap runs off to the living room.

That’s…

A bit confusing.

Dream opens his mouth, about to ask him why he’s going to the living room, instead of the bedroom, to get lube. But then Sapnap’s bending over the couch, giving Dream a wonderful view and a good amount of lewd fantasies, before popping back up with a bottle in his hands.

Dream blinks. “There’s… There’s lube by the couch?”

Sapnap only shoots him a cheeky grin, a light flush on his face as he walks back over to the kitchen.

“Mhmh. Georgie fucked me there yesterday. Right on the floor, on my knees. Pushed my face into the carpet and everything. Said I was being too annoying, or whatever.”

 _Oh, this brat._ Dream feels a shuddering breath leave his lungs as his mind fills with visions of George bent over Sapnap, tight grip in his hair as he pushes his face down and fucks into him ruthlessly, without a single ounce of mercy, and Sapnap cries out in pleasure beneath him as he gets used and abused. He knows what they can both be like with each other.

He knows how much Sapnap loves annoying George, poking fun at him and being overall immensely overbearing, while George probably just tried to have calm night, and watch tv. Sapnap knows damn well what he can gain out of doing that. Pushing George closer and closer to that edge, until he _finally_ snaps, and takes it all out on Sapnap.

Unlike Dream, the two of them lean a lot more towards switching, depending on who’s in the mood for what. They don’t really care too much. It’s most often George that tends to bottom, though. Which is why Dream can’t help but tease Sapnap right now.

“That why you need to fuck me so badly?” He taunts, raising an eyebrow at the other, “Need to make up for George not letting you top?”

Sapnap chuckles. He shakes his head as he grabs Dream by the hips to turn him around, and presses him against the counter, sliding up against his back. Just like they had been positioned earlier. Dream hadn’t really thought about where they’d fuck, but it seems like Sapnap had already had his mind made up.

“It’s not about that, idiot.” Sapnap murmurs, a lot softer that Dream expected. He’d expected the other to push back with just as much playful energy, as he’s used to from him.

But he just presses himself against Dream, putting the bottle down on the counter so he can put his now empty hands on Dream’s hips. His thumbs gently stroke the skin right above the waistband of his sweats, underneath his shirt, a soft and barely noticeable little gesture. But Dream notices. Of course he does.

Sapnap’s always been a very tactile person. He always wants to be touching someone, always shows his affection in tiny little gestures such as these. Dream enjoys searching for them, paying attention to them whenever they happen.

“I just… I like fucking you, Dream. I like taking you apart when you try so hard to hold it together. I like having that control over you-“

Dream opens his mouth to counter, and Sapnap knows him so fucking well, already knows exactly what he’s going to say, so he rushes before he can even utter a single word.

“-And I _know_ , I know. You have control right now. You’re in charge. I’m not trying to fight against that. I’m fine with following your lead, if that’s what you want. But I just, I mean… Well…”

Sapnap huffs in frustration when he can’t find the right words.

“I mean, you know what it’s like. Fucking someone. That feeling of pleasing them, making them feel good. Hearing them cry out every time you fuck into them, and knowing _you’re_ the one making them feel that way.” Sapnap breathes out shakily, and Dream swallows as he carefully listens, feels a deep arousal simmer in his gut.

“It’s so fucking intoxicating dude. Even if- Even if you won’t let me take full control right now, I still get to have you. I get to fuck you open with my fingers, make you come on _my_ cock. I get to watch you lose yourself to pleasure because of what I’m doing. That’s… It’s rewarding as fuck. I’ve missed it. I’ve missed having you in that way, Dream. I really have.”

Dream breathes out heavily. He understands. He really does. It’s not always about the mental control, as exciting as that is. It’s also about the physical aspect of topping, and what that implies. How gratifying it is, how good it feels. How powerful it makes you feel, even when you have no power. And he knows that although Sapnap wants more, he’s taking every little bit he can get right now.

Even if that implies not getting to dominate him.

“I know that you enjoy it just as much I do, Dream. You love giving yourself to me. You love giving me control over you, and you love letting me take care of you afterwards. I know you do. You’re just- You’re just so fucking stubborn sometimes.” Sapnap groans in frustration.

Dream chuckles, a bit breathless. He can’t deny the light flush that’s spread over his cheeks, as he leans back into Sapnap’s warm embrace, gently pressing their temples together, palm coming up to cup Sapnap’s cheek. He’s starting to feel more and more impatient with all this talk, wants to feel Sapnap inside of him, finally. He’s right. It’s been way too fucking long.

“How about you stop complaining, and start fucking me open with those fingers of yours then?” He murmurs lowly, turns his head and leans close so that their lips brush together. “C’mon, prep me baby. Make me feel good.”

Sapnap breathes against his lips, leans in the last few inches to catch them in a slow, tender kiss, fingers digging in his hips with preemptive, building excitement and yearning love.

He knows his place.

If Dream doesn’t want to give his full control, Sapnap won’t try and take it.

“If it’s too much, you tell me, yeah?”

Dream nods, heart fluttering with warmth at Sapnap’s mindfulness, and then he’s leaning back in to kiss him. It’s slow and languid, both of them just taking their sweet time to enjoy each other. Sapnap’s hands are slowly drifting across Dream’s tummy, underneath his shirt. His fingers find his happy trail and he gently scratches through the coarse hair, greedily swallowing the soft sigh that leaves Dream’s lips.

When his hand drifts further, pushing into his sweats and grabbing a hold of his dick, Dream can’t help but push his hips into it.

Sapnap lazily jerks him off, swipes his thumb over the cockhead, sending shivers down Dream’s spine as he feels him grind against him at the same time. Dream doesn’t know whether to push back against him, or thrust forward into his slack fist around his cock. Sapnap squeezes his hand firmly around the tip of him, and Dream groans into his mouth as it shoot sparks of pleasure through his gut.

They mess around for a bit longer, lazy and unhurried, kissing and touching skin, before Sapnap’s breaking their kiss. He’s a bit breathless, a soft flush on his cheeks and a warm glaze in his eyes as he stares at Dream, and Dream stares back, drinks in the sight of him. Sapnap’s hand slips out of his sweats, and he’s leaning forward to grab the lube off the counter, popping the cap open with his thumb.

When Dream turns his face to follow the motions of his hand, he feels a pair of lips pressed against his neck, a soft row of sweet pecks being placed down the length of it before a low voice sounds against his ear.

“When’s the last time you fingered yourself?”

Dream knows it’s just a normal, sensible question, but the way Sapnap’s deepened voice is hushed, rough and laced with arousal, right against his ear, he can’t help the heat that stirs in his gut.

“Uh-” Dream swallows when his voice comes out hoarse, “Whenever we last fucked, I guess. Well- whenever you fucked me.”

“Really?” Sapnap questions, a hint of surprise audible in his voice, “You haven’t fingered yourself at all?”

“I don’t know.” Dream breathes, “I’ve been busy, Sapnap.”

He has been busy. He’s got videos to work on, new merch to handle, has to pop in other people’s videos, or streams, every now and then. He’s always thinking about the next project, has too many ideas racing through his mind, and just has to get them out, has to start working on them. He hasn’t really found the time to just relax, and have some casual fun by himself.

A part of him feels glad Sapnap’s sort of managed to rope him into this. He needs it. He really does. Sapnap always knows how to make him feel looked after. He always knows when Dream’s been working too much. And somehow, always manages to take him away from it, too. No matter how stubbornly Dream tries to fight it.

Dream thinks he can allow himself this small little moment of pleasure, fun, before he gets on with the rest of his day.

A soft kiss is placed on his earlobe, and Dream can feel a pair of hands start tugging on his sweatpants, his underwear, slowly pulling them down his hips.

“You’ve missed it, haven’t you Dream?” Sapnap’s low voice murmurs against his ear, “Bet you’re real excited to get some fingers inside of you, finally. Can’t wait to get stretched open on my cock-“

“ _Sapnap_.” Dream groans as he throws his head back, unable to deny the way that shot an electrifying spark of desire straight through his core. His face flushes and images of Sapnap’s dick spreading him open swerve through his mind. “Just- Just shut up and get to it.”

Sapnap has the audacity to giggle. He knows damn well the shit he does to Dream.

“Yessir,” He murmurs playfully. Dream only just manages to keep from rolling his eyes in exasperation.

Sapnap busies himself with grabbing the lube again, turns the bottle upside down and shakes it to get some of the substance down before squeezing a good amount onto his fingers.

“You’re such an asshole, Sapnap.” Dream groans, “Always giving me those puppy eyes, _‘yes I’ll be good Dream, yes I’ll listen to you’_ , just fucking _begging_ me for it. And then the second I give it to you, you turn into a cocky brat and stop listening.”

“What? I have been listening. I haven’t disobeyed you once.” Sapnap retorts, starts spreading open Dream’s cheek with one hand as he slowly prods his slick finger against his rim.

Dream’s breath catches at the feeling. He places his hands on the counter to steady himself. It’s not quite unfamiliar, definitely not, but it _has_ been a long time since he’s felt anything like it. Giddy excitement starts building in his core, but he doesn’t allow Sapnap to distract him.

“You know what you’re doing. You push at the limits. And you’re still far too arrogant for my liking. You should be more thankful.”

Sapnap hums in response.

His smile is warm, fond, though Dream can’t see it.

“Thank you, Dream.” He whispers sweetly against his neck, enjoys the way Dream shivers in his grip as he starts gently pushing in his middle finger at the same time.

He does it bit by bit, slow as to not hurt Dream, delighted by his response as he drops his head back, spreads his legs a bit to accommodate him. A soft, breathy moan spills out of his lips once his middle finger is fully inside.

“Good?” Sapnap murmurs, and Dream nods, leans against Sapnap as well as he can as he holds him. Sapnap takes the opportunity to place sweet kisses on his stretched neck again, quickly turning open-mouthed as he runs his tongue along the skin. He starts moving his finger in and out of him, slow and gentle, slightly wiggling around in the tight heat enveloping his finger.

Sapnap takes his sweet time, allowing Dream to get used to the feeling, to the slight stretch he knows he must be feeling already. At the same time he keeps him busy, keeps him aroused and relaxed as he sucks deep, dark hickies into his neck.

Dream groans, and he whines, and Sapnap’s starting to feel lightheaded with the way his own dick throbs at the noises. He can’t really grind against him like this anymore, so he’ll just have to suck it up and wait.

It’ll be more than worth it anyways.

Once it starts feeling like Dream’s loosening up around him, he tentatively prods a second finger at his entrance, gently pushing to see if he’s ready to take it. Dream tenses up slightly.

“Tell me if it hurts.” Sapnap whispers softly, sweetly, “Don’t wanna rush.”

He sees Dream swallow thickly as he starts pushing in both fingers now. It’s definitely a slight stretch, but it’s always a bit tricky to open someone up well enough with a first finger. Once he manages to get a second in, it should go smoother from then on.

“Relax,” He murmurs against Dream’s neck when he’s still somewhat tensed up, now with both tips of his fingers inside him. “I’ve got you.”

Dream chuckles breathlessly as he leans back into Sapnap, against his broad chest. His hand comes up to the back of Sapnap’s neck, fingertips gently combing and tangling through the strands curled against his neck.

“Stop trying to dominate me.” He murmurs softly, a sweet tone in his breathless voice that shows he’s not being all too serious.

Sapnap snorts. His two fingers are fully pushed inside of Dream, not moving yet, just allowing him to get used to the stretch, coating the insides with lube.

“I’m not. How’s that dominating?”

“I don’t know.” Dream huffs a bit weakly, “You’re gonna make me… You’re gonna make me, like, all fuzzy ‘n shit, with the things you say. The way you say them.”

In comparison to Sapnap, Dream definitely doesn’t lose himself easily. Definitely not. But he’s not been in the most steady of mindsets since the start of this day, and being stretched open so sweetly, so gently, with Sapnap’s warm body behind him, and the dizzying words whispered into his ear… He’s fighting a losing battle against himself.

He doesn’t want to stay in control.

He wants to give in.

But he knows that if he does now, he’ll be putty for at least the rest of the morning. He can’t afford that.

Sapnap hums caringly. He starts gently moving his fingers, slickly sliding in and out of him, stretching him slowly.

“I’m not trying to.” He murmurs.

“I know.” Dream breathes out, unable to help it when he starts pushing back on the fingers spreading him open. He turns his head as well as he can, in search of Sapnap’s warm, affectionate kisses. Sapnap easily understands, captures his lips in a sweet kiss as he scissors his fingers inside of him.

He decides to focus a bit less on stretching and more on pleasure now, turning his hand so that the pads of his fingers face Dream’s tummy, and then curls them against the inner walls, right where he knows the prostate to be. Dream groans into his mouth, and Sapnap does it again, sending sparks of heat trickling through his stomach.

Dream starts grinding against him, gently rolling his hips in search for more of that white hot pleasure that pools low in his gut. Sapnap wraps his free hand around his hard cock at the same time, slowly jerking him off as he spreads and curls his fingers, and Dream has to break the kiss when it gets too much, when lewd, breathy moans get punched out of him one after the other. He throws his head back and allows his eyes to fall shut as pleasure builds heavenly in his gut.

Sapnap takes that as his cue to add another finger. He grabs the lube again, slowly pulls his fingers out until just the tips remain inside of him, and squirts a quick stripe of the gooey substance ontop of them, messily trying to spread it around on his three fingers.

Dream breathes out shakily at the feeling of a third finger pressing against his rim. Sapnap starts pushing inside. He can see Dream biting his lip, silencing his noises as his eyes squeeze shut at the slight burn of being stretched open. His body tries to adjust as well as it can, not quite used to it anymore.

Sapnap leans in to place a soft kiss on his cheek, his free hand going back to his dick and slowly stroking him again, distracting him a bit with pleasure, as he slowly pushes in.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dream groans out roughly once Sapnap’s fingers are fully inside of him, his body tense in Sapnap’s gentle hold. Sapnap worries a bit, wonders if it was too soon.

“All good? Need me to go back?”

Dream shakes his head, fingers gently tugging on the strands of Sapnap’s hair tangled between them.

“No, no. It’s good,” He chuckles softly, breathlessly, “Just give me a moment. God, you’re being so good for me, Sapnap. Stretching me open so nicely. Thank you.”

Sapnap groans at the syrupy words of praise, buries his face in Dream’s neck as a sweet flush rises to his cheeks. His tail starts wagging excitedly, and he can’t help but lean into the large hand that pets through his hair. He’s so fucking hard in his shorts, so happy to please Dream and be praised for doing a good job at it.

He waits a few seconds more, just enjoys being nuzzled up in Dream’s warm neck while fingers combs through his hair as Dream gets adjusted. Once he seems a bit more comfortable at the stretch, Sapnap starts tentatively moving his fingers again. He lifts his head from his neck, keeping careful watch of Dream’s face, the tension in his body, to see if he’s alright, if he’s ready for it.

Slick noises sound through the air as he spreads his three fingers wide and wiggles them around. The tight heat and wetness around his fingers is driving him insane. He can’t wait till he gets to feel that around his dick. Till he gets thrust into Dream, punch moan after moan out of him as he chases after his own desires.

He curls his fingers forward, scratching over the wall filled with sensitive nerves, rubbing against it more firmly, over and over, when Dream’s breathy sighs turn into soft, needy moans. His free hand’s still jerking him off slowly, mindful to not bring Dream too close to the edge too soon.

Dream’s face turns towards him again, soft pink lips seeking his own. So Sapnap gives him what he wants.

 _And_ he’s _supposed to be the touchy one._

They messily kiss over Dream’s shoulder, at a bit of an uncomfortable angle, but neither seems to care as they press their tongues together, and Dream pants into his mouth with every curl of his fingers, every stroke of his hand.

The hand in his own hair tightens deliciously, firing pain signals through his scalp and nervous system, and Sapnap can’t help but groan into the kiss. After a few seconds, Sapnap leans back, finds Dream’s bottom lip and sucks on it before he gently bites. Dream’s breathless as he erratically thrusts his hips back and forth, moaning against Sapnap’s lips as he seems to start losing grip over himself.

“Fuck me,” He whispers breathlessly, “c’mon, Sapnap. Fuck me already.”

A punched out grunt leaves Sapnap, and he can feel his dick throb at the state Dream’s in. His fingers make a squelching sound as he spreads them again, as far as he can, testing the tightness around his fingers.

He shakes his head, presses a soft kiss on Dream’s cheekbone.

“Not yet.” He whispers a bit breathlessly, “Let me stretch you out a bit longer.”

Dream immediately goes to open his mouth in protest, but Sapnap shushes him with a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“It’s gonna hurt if I fuck you now. Just a bit more. I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”

Dream lets his head drop back against Sapnap’s shoulders, groans when he curls his fingers just right, and squeezes the head of his dick at the same time.

Dream’s voice comes out shaky.

“You never seem to mind when I fuck you early. Even when you’re still tight as all hell. You always make me hurry.”

“Well,” Sapnap chuckles, almost sounding a bit bashful as he presses a kiss underneath Dream’s earlobe, “I- I enjoy the pain. I like the stretch. You don’t, I know that. Besides, you haven’t been fucked in ages. Let me take my time.”

“Ages.” Dream huffs in response, “You’re exaggerating.”

“I’m not.” Sapnap retorts, “Tell me when the last time was.”

Dream tries to think, but it’s pretty hard when he’s getting stretched open so nicely on Sapnap’s fingers, and the only thing he wants to think about is Sapnap’s dick inside of him right this minute.

“I don’t know,” He manages to reply eventually, “Like, two weeks ago? Maybe three?”

“What?” Sapnap laughs, “No way. It’s been way longer than that. It was- I think- D’you remember when we went to the beach? That night, with George?”

Oh, Dream remembers alright.

He remembers the unrelenting Florida weather, the scorching hot sun and boring, mellow days, before they finally came up with the idea of a trip to the beach. It had been a fantastic idea. An entire day of nothing but him and his boys, having some childish fun in salty sea water, finally able to cool down from the summer heat.

He remembers his sides hurting from how much he laughed that day, and he remembers the slight burn that was left on George’s nose and cheeks, despite him and Sapnap constantly covering him in sunscreen.

He remembers the quiet but peaceful trip back home, a content vibe in the air, all three of them completely worn out as soft music played through the car. George napping in the back, and Sapnap softly, sleepily chatting to him in the front.

The setting sun had painted Sapnap’s face in a warm, golden pink, and Dream hadn’t been able to help himself when his eyes kept flickering over, hadn’t been able to stop his heart from overflowing with love when he heard soft little snores from the back.

He remembers how warm and molten his chest had felt then.

And then they’d gotten back home, finally, all tired and drained. Dream had still insisted on having a quick shower together, because well, it’s never nice to sleep with seawater clinging to your skin, your hair, messing up the sheets. George had tiredly protested, wanting nothing more than to just fall asleep on a soft mattress already, but Dream managed to convince him to at least have a quick rinse first. The second he did, he got out.

Dream and Sapnap stayed behind a bit longer. Dream had washed Sapnap’s hair, and they shared some slow, lazy kisses underneath the stream of water, before following after George. All of them were dead tired. Even Sapnap, which didn’t happen too often. He ran on endless, and endless amounts of energy.

Dream had scooped a half-asleep George into his arms, who only softly grumbled against it, and Sapnap had laid pressed against his back, hand reaching far enough to rest on George’s hip.

Dream had thought they’d all be out like a light within 5 minutes.

He was wrong.

Sapnap kept pressing soft, tender kisses against the back of his neck. And although Dream would’ve easily been able to sleep through that, it was the constant fidgeting that got him.

“What’s wrong?” Dream had whispered in the silence.

It took a long moment before an answer followed. Sapnap’s hushed, small voice sounded through the quiet air.

“…’m horny.”

Dream had laughed. Softly, as to not disturb George. Even after nearly an entire day of running around, swimming, playing volleyball, after having been up for hours and hours, Sapnap still found the energy to be horny. Well, Dream certainly didn’t have that energy. Which is what he told him.

But then Sapnap’s voice sounded quietly through the air, so soft and gentle.

“Can I… Can I fuck you?”

Dream felt a soft, needy little ball of sweet arousal uncurl in his gut.

And well. That had been that.

Sapnap had fucked into him so slowly, so gentle and sweet, and even George, who apparently wasn’t asleep yet, had joined in. He lied close to Dream, a hand wrapped around both of their dicks as he sluggishly jerked them off, pressing wet kisses all across Dream’s collarbones while Sapnap fucked him from behind.

Dream’s mind had been so fucking fuzzy. He could barely keep his eyes open, relied on George and Sapnap for support, even though they were just as worn out as he was. But he remembers how Sapnap had felt inside of him, then. How well he fucked into him, how sweet and tender it had all felt, the perfect ending to such a long, tiring but happy day.

For how few and far in between the times he’d let Sapnap fuck him were, every single time was _so_ fucking good. That night especially.

And when he’d fallen asleep, cuddled up between his boys, all he could think about was the way his chest might’ve been far too tiny to hold this much love.

Sapnap’s voice breaks him out of the fuzzy, warm memory.

“I’m pretty sure that was the last time I fucked you. And that was over a month ago, I think maybe even two months. I’ve missed you, Dream. God, I’m so fucking happy to get fucked by you, by George. But there’s something inside of me that yearns to feel you around me again. That yearns for the way you become pliant in my hold, the way you let me take you apart.”

Dream breathes out slowly. It comes out shaky. He feels dizzy, has to close his eyes as he leans his weight into Sapnap and focuses on the fingers pressing inside of him, focuses on the warm body against his own. He thinks back to that night, and he thinks about here and now, thinks about the way his body yearns, too.

Dream lets the fondness fuel him, fuel the heat warming his gut.

He has to give in.

He wants to.

“Take me. Take whatever you want from me. Fuck, I need you. I’ve missed you. I’ve missed you, too, Sapnap.” Dream starts to ramble, feeling breathless as he pushes back against Sapnap’s thick fingers, clenches around them.

“Dream,” Sapnap breathes out against his neck. His voice is soft, wavery with a desperate need. “Dream, if you give yourself to me, I’m not gonna let go. I can’t.”

Dream shakes his head as his eyes fall shut, pulling at Sapnap’s neck to hold him closer.

“I’m yours. I’m yours. Lay your claim on me, Sapnap. Fuck me.”

Sapnap groans. His mind spins with a raw, animalistic desire.

His fingers make a wet noise as he pulls them out of Dream, and he rests his hands on the other’s hips. The bared neck in front of him is looking more tempting than it ever has before. So he leans down, noses against it sweetly and enjoys the shiver that runs through Dream’s body.

Dream knows what’s coming.

Sapnap presses a gentle peck against the warm skin, lips soft and tender, and then another one, and one more, underneath his earlobe. Dream tilts his head as he breathes out slowly, allowing more place for Sapnap to roam. His fingers curl in dark hair, silently awaiting, anticipating Sapnap’s next move. The tension thickens up the air.

Sapnap licks a slow, wet stripe over the sensitive skin with his tongue before he mouths at it, softly, barely sucking, and Dream moans brokenly at the feeling.

Sapnap’s hands tighten on his hips.

He starts sucking more earnestly, taking a patch of skin between his wet lips, sucking hard enough to draw blood to the surface, making Dream cry out in pleasure, before moving to a new and untainted bit of pale skin.

He paints the surface in splotchy pinks and reds, speckles of deep purple, not stopping as he blindly grabs the lube.

He keeps it sweet, alternates between harsh, wet sucking motions, and soft kisses that are nothing more than the press of his lips. It’s making Dream melt into putty right in his hands, soft and needy, desperate to surrender himself to Sapnap. It’s a dizzying feeling, to have Dream in his hands like this.

Sapnap squirts a decent amount of gooey lube onto his open palm, lathers up his cock and gives himself a good few strokes, sighing softly against Dream’s skin with the warm pleasure that unfolds low in his stomach.

“Tell me again, Dream.” Sapnap murmurs lowly as he lines himself up. His voice is gravelly with lust. “Tell me again, that you’re mine. I wanna hear you say it.”

Dream’s mind spins at the feeling of Sapnap’s cock pressing heavily against his rim, slightly pushing, but not enough quite yet. He wants to push back, slide himself further onto Sapnap, and feel him stretch his insides open with his thick cock. But he remains in place, allows Sapnap to have control. The most he does is squirm a little in his grip, unable to keep fully still.

Dream swallows thickly as he drops his head back, leans his face against Sapnap’s.

“I’m yours.” He whispers, sounding the steadiest he has so far.

“I’m-“ Sapnap starts pushing inside, and Dream’s voice breaks. “- _yours.”_

Dream breathes out shakily when Sapnap starts mouthing at his neck again, at the same time pushing and pushing, stretching Dream open so sweetly, so immensely until he feels so full, so _filled_. Sapnap bottoms out, hips pressed right up against Dream’s ass, and Dream swears he can feel the tip of Sapnap’s cock all the way up his stomach.

He feels so stuffed.

Sapnap’s teeth are piercing into the skin of his neck as he groans against him. His fingers are pressing into the bones of Dream’s hips, a bruising grip as he tries remain still, tries not to vigorously thrust into him, over and over, until Dream’s nothing more but a writhing, crying mess.

He can’t lose control over himself right now. Not yet.

The stretch must be a lot for Dream to adjust to, and he knows that Dream hates the painful burn that would most definitely follow if he started moving already. So he waits. Breathes out shakily, mouths wetly at his earlobe and enjoys the way Dream leans into it.

One of his hands comes to the front, palm splaying low across Dream’s tummy.

“Can you feel me filling you up, here?” He murmurs lewdly as he presses his hand more firmly into the skin, “Does it feel good, being spread open on my cock? You love having me fill you up, don’t you? You fucking love it, Dream. Look at yourself.”

Sapnap rambles, voice dripping with arousal and hunger, and Dream can’t catch his fucking breath. He couldn’t get Sapnap to shut his mouth if he tried. And he doesn’t think he wants to, anyways.

“You’re mine. You’re mine, baby,” Sapnap whispers breathlessly as he starts slowly pulling out, hand still steady on Dream’s stomach. He latches his mouth onto Dream’s bare neck, causes Dream’s vision to start fading at the edges, start whitening in bliss as Sapnap’s teeth mercilessly dig in.

At the same time, he sharply thrusts his hips forward, filling him up again.

Mixtures of pain and pleasure make Dream cry out loudly, the sound reverberating through the kitchen as Sapnap leaves a painful bitemark of claim on his neck.

“Mine,” Sapnap growls, and rumbles deep in his chest.

Dream’s panting, glassy eyes starting to gather droplets at the corners from the stinging pain in his neck, the fullness of Sapnap’s cock filling him up. Sapnap soothes the sore spot over with his tongue, and Dream can’t stifle the whiny, near-sob that leaves him as Sapnap thrusts forward again.

Sapnap’s chest fills with pride. With ego, with possessiveness. Dream’s neck is looking brutal. Just the way he likes it.

He starts pacing himself with slow, _deep_ thrusts into tight heat, and Dream curves his back as he places his hands on the counter in front of him, pushes his ass back onto him. His moans are breathy, fucked out with every thrust of Sapnap’s hips.

It’s so good. It’s so overwhelming. Dream’s mind spins at the pleasure that builds and pools in his gut, the way every time Sapnap pulls out leaves him feeling empty, before he slams forward and fills him up so wonderfully again, shooting sparks of pleasure through his abdomen.

When Sapnap sees Dream slightly falter through the trembling arms trying to hold him up, he leans in against him and scoops him up against his chest, stretching Dream’s body as he pulls them both upright.

His arms are tightly wrapped around his ribcage, holding him close, fucking into him over and over as he pants, and groans. The noises, so close against his ear, make Dream feel weak. He turns his face towards Sapnap, and Sapnap messily catches those reddened lips in a kiss, one hand firm on Dream’s jaw and cheek to keep him in place.

It’s less of a kiss and more of a messy, wet tangle of tongues and panting into each other’s mouths, interrupted by a loud sob of Dream when Sapnap fucks into him _just_ right.

They break apart and Dream opens his eyes to reveal a deep green, hazy with lust and glassy with unshed tears. His cheeks are flushed, and his lips are slick with spit, and he looks a complete _mess_.

Sapnap has to try really hard to not come early at the sight.

God, he wants to _destroy_ him.

With some reluctance, Sapnap drags his gaze away, quickly flickers his eyes behind him as he turns his head, takes a good look at the spacious kitchen island behind them, and makes up his mind.

His pace starts slowing down, and Dream whines in protest, but Sapnap’s hands come to firmly hold his hips, keeping him still.

Dream speaks for the first time in a long time, and his voice comes out weak, slurred.

“What’re you-“

“I want you over the table.” Sapnap interrupts roughly, starts slowly pulling out of Dream. With his grip still on his hips, he turns them around and steers Dream to the kitchen island behind them, pushes him against it and places a firm hand in between his shoulder blades, leans in to whisper against his ear.

“Bend over for me.”

Dream blinks at the table in front of him, before looking back at Sapnap with a sultry, hazy gaze in his eyes as he slowly bends forward, all the way until his chest touches the cold surface. He curves his back, pushes his ass out and spreads his legs, looking like a proper fucking vixen, and Sapnap wants to combust.

He looks so good spread out for him. Like a fucking meal that Sapnap can’t wait to devour.

He takes this moment to place both hands on Dream’s ass cheeks, firmly digging his fingers in and enjoying the soft little moan he hears spill from him. He looks beautiful like this. Spread out, waiting for Sapnap to fill him up again.

His ass looks so soft, and round, and Sapnap can’t help but be mesmerized, stroke his hands over the soft curves, knead the flesh and push his thumb against the wet, pink entrance that shows.

“Sap,” Dream groans breathlessly, impatiently pushes out back into him, “C’mon, fuck me pup. Need you.”

Sapnap groans. He keeps eye contact with Dream, presses the tip of his cock against his rim and starts sliding in.

Dream’s eyes flutter shut and his mouth falls open as he pushes inside, emptiness being replaced by a wonderfully full feeling.

Sapnap doesn’t hold back.

His fingers are gripped tightly on Dream’s hips, pressing into the skin and shooting dull pain signals through Dream’s brain. He starts thrusting at a fast pace, more shallowly than before, but more firmly hitting his prostate over and over, leaving Dream constantly feeling filled, quickly making arousal coil tightly in his gut.

Sapnap grunts with every thrust, basks in the breathless, deep moans coming from Dream underneath him. He wants to feel him, wants to wrap himself up in Dream and Dream only, until it’s the only thing he’s aware of. So he leans down, lays himself flatly across Dream’s back and presses against him.

His erratic thrusts don’t slow down, and Dream’s left panting and whining, eyes rolling back at the pleasure that clouds his mind.

“Fuck, Dreamie-” Sapnap groans, breathlessly high-pitched and needy, “Feel so good ‘round me… So good…”

His tail wags excitedly through the air with every thrust, and he buries his face in Dream’s neck to nose against the skin, place soft, tender kisses in comparison to his rough, sloppy thrusts. The coil in his belly feels tighter and tighter by the second, it’s becoming hard to have any clear thoughts except the need to come. His brain feels muddled, and he knows by Dream’s little use of actual words, he’s feeling much the same way. God, he’s close, he’s so close-

“You two enjoying yourselves?”

Sapnap thrusts falter at the sound of a new voice, and he blinks up to see George standing in front of them.

Well.

Seems like they might’ve woken someone up with their noisiness.

Dream’s eyes flutter open. He looks a total fucking mess. His eyes are glazed over, unfocused even as they try look at George. He’s fighting a losing battle against the hazy, woolly cloud of arousal and deep, pure _need_ of submission, that’s been stuffing up his brain.

Sapnap can tell George’s breath hitches at the view of Dream. He lets it fuel him, lets it consume him as he ruthlessly thrusts into Dream’s squirming body, his big ego wanting to show off. _That’s right,_ he thinks, _just look at what a crying fucking mess I’m able to make of Dream._

When he hears a soft, weak whimper of _‘George’_ underneath him, instead of his own name, some animalistic part of him growls possessively, opening his mouth and resting his teeth onto the sensitive skin of Dream’s neck underneath him, at the same time thrusting his hips forward aggressively, _deeply_.

Dream’s breath gets punched out of him. He can barely keep his eyes open with the pleasure he feels, his vision becomes blurry with tears that refuse to fall just yet. He feels so fucking overwhelmed. So absolutely, positively overpowered by his own body, by Sapnap’s dizzying and aggressive thrusts, George’s figure standing a few feet away from them. It’s too much.

His hand comes up to calm Sapnap, a silent apology as he pets through soft black locks, gently scratching behind furry ears as his mouth drops open, and he pants heavily into the air as Sapnap fucking destroys him.

He’s making sure Dream won’t be moaning out anyone’s name but his own, while he’s impaled on _his_ dick.

“Good boy,” Dream manages to slur out breathlessly, “good boy, _good boy_.”

It spurs on Sapnap, makes him grunt into the skin of his neck as he holds him tighter, thrusts into him harder. In the haze of mind-numbing pleasure, they hadn’t noticed George had moved, until a different hand joins Dream’s on the top of Sapnap’s head, scratches behind the furry ears.

His low, gruff morning voice mixes with the wet slapping noises of skin on skin.

“’s that feel good pup? Dream feel nice and tight around you?”

Sapnap grunts deeply, unable to form words as the more feral part of his brain takes over.

“Yeah, I bet it does.” George coos sweetly, “Are you gonna fill him up with your cum? Make him feel it all the way to his belly, make sure he remembers who’s making him feel so good?”

“ _Fuck, I can’t_ -“ Dream cries as the words fill up his foggy mind.

His entire body is tense, coiled up with overdue desire, arousal building and building until there’s no possible way he can keep it in anymore. Sapnap’s pace is brutal, and George’s sickly sweet words only add to the overwhelming pleasure, until it’s too much. Until he finally spills over.

He groans gutturally as he squeezes his eyes shut, vision whitening in bliss as spurts of hot cum shoot out from his untouched, throbbing dick. He clenches around Sapnap, causes him to falter in his thrusts as he mindlessly chases his own please, mouth falling open and panting heavily as his tail wags through the air.

Dream rides through the waves of his own orgasm, until Sapnap’s thrusts become too much, until every sharp motion of his cock against oversensitive nerve endings starts to hurt, and his dick is too spent to spill out anything more.

Sapnap’s low growl sounds right against his ear.

Dream feels George’s hand come to rest atop his hair, softly stroking and massaging his scalp, soothing him as tears finally roll down his face, and he sniffs loudly in the air and downright cries at the overstimulation.

George tilts Sapnap’s head up with a finger underneath his jaw to face him, not stopping the sweet motions of his other hand.

He’s a fucking blessing to have in their relationship. It shows in moments like this, when Sapnap becomes too feral to even think straight, and George knows how to reel him back in, knows how to soothe Dream sweetly.

“What do you say pup?”

Sapnap groans brokenly. George lets go of him and allows him to bury his face in Dream’s neck.

“Thank you, Dream. Thank you Dream, thank you thank you thank _you_ -“

Sapnap musters enough brainpower to slur out his words, mindlessly repeating them like a mantra rising in pitch, until he cuts himself off with a loud whine as he gets overtaken by his mind-blowing orgasm.

He fills Dream up with warm cum, coating his insides with his seed and thrusts along with every throb of his dick.

Dream fucking adores it. Loves the feeling of his pup’s cum filling him up, claiming him. His breathing is still uneven when Sapnap’s sloppy thrusts slowly start coming to a still.

And when he does, he drapes himself over Dream, hands finding his and interlacing their fingers together as he plants endless amounts of sweet kisses on his shoulders. He remains buried inside of him, both slowly coming down from their high and basking in the mindless fuzz of their post-orgasm haze.

George looks at the pair, a cheeky little smirk on his face as he leaves them, and heads to the living room.

“Clean up any messes.”

* * *

Dream should’ve known it’d turn out this way. He really should have. Sapnap isn’t really known for being to able to hold himself back in the heat of the moment.

And yet, when he finds himself minutes later, warm and cozy, cuddled up in Sapnap’s gentle embrace on the couch, he can’t find it within himself to be bothered. Not one bit.

Pillows surrounded them, and a fuzzy blanket was draped atop of him. George was sat on the couch next to them, patches curled on his lap as he yawned and scrolled through twitter. The tv was creating easy, soft background noise as the sun slowly rose further up in the sky, warm glow evident as it brightened up the room.

Sapnap had whispered soft ‘thank you’s, had made sure Dream had everything he could possibly need, asking him if he needed water, if he needed something to eat, if he was comfortable enough. Before he finally he fell silent, tenderly stroked his fingers through Dream’s hair, across his cheek and down his back, rubbing in consistent, soothing circles.

It became increasingly hard to fight against the sleep pulling at the edges of his brain. Somewhere along the way, he stopped trying.

Everything was good.

And once more, his chest felt overflowing with a tender, deep-rooted love for his boys, as he let sleep take him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, all I’m saying is, if my fics don’t leave u feeling all soft and gooey on the inside, I aint doing my job right
> 
> an y ways i really hoped u enjoyed this lil piece!! let me know ur thoughts?? <33 mwah


End file.
